


Road to the Top

by Nadalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: The ancient demons have taken the internal struggles of the Human Alliance as an opportunity to launch a large-scale attack, will the human race survive or will they ultimately perish under the enemy's hand..





	Road to the Top

Humans are very competitive. In every field of their life. Let it be study, work, love or success. Those who are at top want to stay there forever. Those who are not there yet want to get there as fast as they can. Hence the feeling of competition makes home in everybody's mind.

Nowadays, the fun part of life has been dragged into this race too. Games, another way to continue the never ending daily ritual of competition. Lord of the demons, who had been keeping an eye on the human world, monitored this feeling of competition among the humans and saw what it can make people do. He devised a plan to take over the human race with their own help. The demon lord took control of the mind of the head developer of a successful gaming company. He instructed the person to develop a game where he would be able to make soul contracts with the humans.

The plan was all set and the game was ready to launch. The game got more than 5 million downloads in the first two weeks. The game play was attracting lots of players. In the game there was no higher cap on the level of the player. There were two types of points that every player got by playing the game. Dark Soul points and Bright Soul points. The player would earn Bright Soul points with every reset based on their level and the Dark Soul points would be earned by fighting with other players. Each fight would take a certain amount of Bright Soul points. The player was to spend Bright Soul points to earn Dark Soul points. Those Dark Soul points can further be used to upgrade one's level.

What the players didn't know was that those Bright Soul points were nothing else but a part of their own soul which they were giving away in the hands of demon lord via soul binding contract which they agreed via terms and conditions of the game. So as soon as they agreed and linked their account with the game it was considered equivalent to signing the soul binding contract with the demon lord. Under contract, the demon lord was taking part of their soul and fueling it with his dark power and giving it back to the player in the form of level up.

One month passed. The human world was no longer the same. It might appear the same from the outside but the humans that were part of it were not the same. The dark soul power that was being fed to humans has started to show its effect. The number of violence reports was increasing day by day. Humans were ready to kill each other during any minor fight. It seemed like they had no patience to solve the things or more to say they didn’t want to solve the issues. They are the one who were looking for trouble. Every single human alive wanted to rule the world and reach to the top. The human world was going in the direction of destruction. The demon lord was happy with the state of Human world. He won the fight against the human world with the help of humans.


End file.
